


Three Circles (#57 Formal Wear)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [59]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Collars, Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Circles and what the each one means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Circles (#57 Formal Wear)

Ian trembled as the band of leather embossed with swirling patterns was snapped around his neck.

"For when we are together so you know you are kept and cared for."

Ian tried to steady himself as a second band was laced around his upper arm.

"For when we are apart so you know you have a place to return to."

Charlie plucked a ring from a box, platinum pressed with the same pattern. Charlie slipped it on his own finger. Ian let tears slip from his eyes.

"For always so you know you will never be abandoned, dismissed or denied."


End file.
